Dragon Ball Z: Season 9 (Quotes)
Numerous quotations throughout the Dragon Ball series can be found in the appending sections, broken down in the following format. The following quotes are comprised of the Fusion Saga, Kid Buu Saga, and Peaceful World Saga. Season 9 The Evil of Men :Van Zant: That's the joy of armageddon, Smitty. Everyone gets their turn. :Piccolo: I don't like Mister Satan. But I don't want him to get hurt. He's in grave danger. :Elder Kai: You know, when people succeed, they're geniuses. Until then, they're kooks. :Elder Kai: We must finish soon. Yes, that way I can get my kiss. :Van Zant: (to Hercule) Some hero... he's destroying our world and you're cooking him meals like a nanny! Buu Against Buu :Trunks: You're too uptight! Just leave it to us! We're strong enough to beat that guy already! :Piccolo: Why you little...! I've fought with both of your fathers in combat! Since before you were born! You two don't have a clue! Even the smallest bit of power can mean the difference between winning and losing! :Chi-Chi: How dare you? I think you're forgetting something. Goten and Trunks are boys, not men! Understand? :Piccolo: But they need to train! :Bulma: No, they need to rest! :Chi-Chi: That's right! Goku let Gohan take naps! It's only proper! They're children! :Bulma: Yeah! What good is all the training gonna do if they're worn out when the fight comes? They're both totally exhausted! :Dende: Most unusual. :Piccolo: Never train children when their mothers are around. It's always trouble. :Hercule: I should've known! Nobody wants to mess with the mighty Mister Satan! No siree! I am the king! Aha ha! I don't blame him. I'm twice the size of that pink sissy! And he didn't want any of this, anyway! No way, baby! :Piccolo: The fused Trunks and Goten should put up a good fight. If they can fit it into their schedule that is! :Goten: Hey, let's take a bath together! :Trunks: No way! Forget it! Empty Planet :Krillin: (after seeing Super Buu) I...I liked the first one better. What happened? :Piccolo: Well, he transformed...obviously. :Super Buu: I was promised a good fight. Produce the challenger. Which one of you is it? Don't be shy. Come forward. The time has arrived. :Videl: What's an hour? It's no big deal! Unless you're scared! Is that it, Buu? :Super Buu: Loud-mouth girl! You should die! :Super Buu: Very well. This Majin Buu will wait one hour. Then I will kill you all. :Supreme Kai: (about Elder Kai unlocking Gohan's potential) Very impressive. :Goku: Incredible. I really didn't think that he could pull it off. :Supreme Kai: I knew. He's a Kai. My great ancestor. He's brilliant. And shameless. :Goku: What do ya mean shameless? He was telling the truth the whole time, Supreme Kai. :Supreme Kai: I mean the kiss. :Goku: Oh yeah, that's right. Now we're going to have to deliver. I hope Bulma agrees. Eheh. Ah, sure, she will. It's to save the world! Time Struggle :Piccolo: (to Videl) Your father is a hero. He took it upon himself to journey to Majin Buu's home and fight him on his own ground. For reasons we don't know, Mister Satan did not fight Majin Buu. Instead, the two forged a friendship. Your father is the only human being Majin Buu seems to appreciate. Although other circumstances brought it to a halt, your father nearly made Buu adopt a life of peace. He may have transformed into this evil entity now, but Buu still has a potent memory of a man and the kindness he showed a monster. Your dad will never have the powers that we do, Videl. But, his compassion exceeds any victory he could ever achieve in the ring. :Piccolo: Would you care to eat before the fight? :Super Buu: No! I don't want to eat! You take me there now before I break you in half! :Piccolo: Of course. :Trunks: All that training and Piccolo is the only one who came to watch us. Why didn't anyone else come? :Trunks: We might not have an audience, but let's still give a good show! :Super Buu: Too bad no one else is here to witness your final hour. :Gotenks: Final hour? That's pretty clever. Guess you can tell jokes now that you're not a tub o' lard. Super Moves of Gotenks :Gotenks: Piccolo, be honest. Do you think that there's any way that I can beat this guy? :Piccolo: I think there's a way to succeed in everything. You just have to be serious about it. :Gotenks: That's no answer. :Super Buu: All you people do is talk! :Super Buu: I've had enough. I should be fighting great warriors. There's nothing great about you! :Gotenks: But this particular move might cut him in half...which is fine. :Gotenks: Your moves are so predictable. :Super Buu: If you really think that, you would have your guard up! Trapped In Forever :Goku: Wow, he's good. And the Old Kai's even boosted Gohan's power. You better be careful, Supreme Kai, or you could be out of a job. :Supreme Kai: Hmph. Truly. You'd think I hadn't done anything for you and Gohan at all. :Piccolo: Don't celebrate yet. Let's wait until the smoke clears. :Gotenks: Bummer. I mastermind a scheme that stops Majin Buu and I still get stuck with cleanup duty. What a jip. :Piccolo: It's my fault. I thought that by luring Majin Buu into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, it would give you the advantage you need to destroy him. I put too much faith in you. :Piccolo: Make yourselves at home. You're indeed stronger than Gotenks and I, but it doesn't matter now. Whether you like it or not, Majin Buu, we'll be spending the rest of our lives in this place together. :Gotenks: Uh...Piccolo? We're stuck here? :Piccolo: Yes. Of course our friend here could still try to get rid of us if he wants. But, then he'd be all alone. Feeding Frenzy :Piccolo: We're all stuck in here together. So I guess we better make ourselves comfortable. :Super Buu: But how do we eat candy? :Piccolo: We don't. There's none here. :Super Buu: None? No ice cream? No...no chocolate? :Piccolo: Heh heh heh. Nothing. All gone. :Super Buu: Which person should I eat first? :Krillin: Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta couldn't even beat this monster! So what chance do I have against him? :Gotenks: (after transforming into a Super Saiyan 3) Not only am I freaky looking, I'm stronger, I'm faster and I'm ready for action. :Gotenks: (after hearing that Buu turned everyone into chocolate and ate them all) Buu, you'll pay for each one!! Gotenks is Awesome :Super Buu: For such a little guy, you have a stormy temper. What would your mother say to that? :Gotenks: You just keep on talking while I smack you around. :Goku: If I were Majin Buu, I'd have to consider running away at this point. :Gotenks: (to Super Buu) For a pink guy, you've got bad temper. :Hercule: You finally did it, Buu. Just like you wanted from the start. You put an end to humanity. :Piccolo: (about Gotenks) Why does the strongest fighter left have to be so darn ridiculous? Unlucky Break :Piccolo: You did hurt him. But it's not his body that's suffering. You've damaged his ego. As a fighter, you're his equal. He's never fought anyone as strong as himself. This creature has never faced a true challenge and I suspect, he doesn't know how to handle it. :Gotenks: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You mean Majin Buu is a little scaredy-cat. But how can you blame him? He's up against the best fighter in the world, don't you think? Give me five more minutes with him and he's toast! :Elder Kai: (to Gohan) Stay focused. Now take that anger swelling inside you and use it to your advantage. :Gohan: Now that my training is over, how do I make sure what you did comes through in my fighting? :Elder Kai: Well, you just do that Super Saiyan thing you always do and stop worrying. It'll happen. Just make sure you let it. :Gohan: All I have to do is become a Super Saiyan and believe. (Gohan begins to power up) :Elder Kai: Try believing someplace else! :Goku: (to Gohan) Show 'em what a Saiyan's made of! :Kibito: We anticipate great things to come from you, Gohan. Please don't leave us and the world disappointed. :Gohan: No way. I'm not gonna start disappointing people now. A Whole New Gohan :Super Buu: (to Gohan) I turned them all into chocolate and gobbled them up! :Super Buu: So, hotshot! You want to fight Majin Buu? :Gohan: Fight you? No. I wanna kill you! :Super Buu: You're making a mistake. I'll make you dead. :Gohan: What's wrong? I thought you said something about making me dead? :Super Buu: Grr! Rah! Buu make you dead! What Buu say, Buu do! Now you die! :Gohan: (to Super Buu) You can get up now. I know you're not hurt. Not from an attack like that. Search for Survivors :Gohan: What's the matter? Boo boo? :Super Buu: Buu! Not boo boo! Fool! I'll kill you all! :Super Buu: I can't let a power greater than mine exist. :Super Buu: Now you'll see what happens to those I hate! Stupid boy! You will pay! Ha! Yes! You're going to pay for everything you did to me! :Hercule: (stranded in the desert) This must be the punishment for all the lies I've told in my life. The fame and fortune and women. :Elder Kai: Doesn't this generation know how to plan? My goodness. Do I have to do everything? Majin Buu Transforms :Piccolo: Goten! Trunks! Hold your ground for a moment! I'm sensing some kind of...deception. :Trunks: Come on, Piccolo. You gotta be kidding! He's not smart enough for somethin' like that! He can't even spell deception. :Super Buu: (to himself) The power of Gotenks and the mind of Piccolo. Unstoppable. :Gotenks: I'll beat on Buu for a little while. Then, I might be nice enough to give you another shot at him. :Gohan: Nice attitude. You've definitely got some Vegeta in you. :Gotenks: Thank you. :Super Buu: (after absorbing Gotenks and Piccolo) I suppose the sudden loss of your friends and family has left you speechless, Gohan. Hurry and drain your tears so we can fight. :Super Buu: (Gotenks absorbed) I'm not interested in fairness. I'm interested in the extinction of every living creature on this planet! A good fighter knows his mental and physical limitations. But a great fighter will figure a way around them. The Old Kai's Weapon :Elder Kai: I'll give you the life that's left inside of me. Then you can make your return to Earth. :Goku: You mean, you're giving up your life...for me? :Kibito: Venerable Elder, this is the most unorthodox behavior! You can't just offer up your life to handle a single...situation! :Elder Kai: As usual, you're missing the bigger picture. After Earth, Majin Buu will come here. :Kibito: Huh!? :Supreme Kai: If that is true, then let me give up my life. :Kibito: What!? No, master! :Supreme Kai: Majin Buu has been my enemy to destroy since Bibidi thousands of years ago and repeatedly, I've failed. You must allow me to pay my own debt. :Elder Kai: You're ambitious, but too hard on yourself. Let the old men sacrifice their lives so that the young ones can live. :Supreme Kai: My dear Kai... :Goku: You're...too kind. :Vegeta: The mighty King Yemma comes groveling to me. Well the deal stays regardless of the outcome. And I don't plan to blow myself up for him again. :Super Buu: (Gotenks absorbed) Without your father holding your hand, you really are nothing. :Super Buu: (Gotenks absorbed) Hiding only proves your cowardice, my young fighter. :Super Buu: (Gotenks absorbed) That really hurt, didn't it, Gohan? Facing your fears would've been far less painful. Ready to Fuse? :Goku: It's going to be strange joining with my son, I just hope Chi-Chi doesn't make me go to school with him. :Super Buu: (Gotenks absorbed) Where's the hole these pests are crawling out from? Oh well, it's just more fun for me! :Super Buu: (Gotenks absorbed) So, not one among you can stop me! Then the end of the Earth is on your heads! :Super Buu: (Gotenks absorbed) I'm sorry. I interrupted you. You were giving a speech. Something about making me answer for my crimes? Honestly, I was finding it a little cliché. :Super Buu: (Piccolo absorbed) For your sake, I hope you brought some insurance to back up your claims. Heh. But knowing you, Goku, you probably don't even know what insurance means. Union of Rivals :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) So, what are you going to do now? Think, Goku. Both of your sons are a part of me now. Maybe we should seek family counseling! :Goku: You're the monster who devoured everyone we care about! :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, I suppose I did. But you were supposed to stop me. :Goku: Grr...! :Super Buu: Oh, don't take it too personally, Goku. Everybody fails. Your failure just means the end of the world. :Vegeta: (to Goku, about Majin Buu) You think he's the most powerful being in the universe, and maybe he is. But just like you, he does not have true pride! I don't expect you to understand. Not you Kakarot! I sent myself into a cold oblivion and I did it on a lie! The Saiyan prince will not fall again! :Vegeta: Do not help me, Kakarot! DO NOT HELP ME!!! :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) Well, it would seem you two have some issues to work out. :Goku: Listen to me, Vegeta! You see, you can't fight him on your own! There's only one thing left to do! I don't know why you're so angry, but time's running out! You have to let it go! angrily at Vegeta VEGETA!!! :Vegeta: QUIET!!! :Kibito Kai: Look they're fighting again. :Old Kai: They had better hurry up and fuse before Majin Buu sucks up another one. What's wrong with those two newts anyway? Do they have a grudge against each other? :Kibito Kai: Uh, yes. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) I suppose this canyon here will make a good cemetery for them both. :Goku: Come on, Vegeta! We don't have much time left! Please, you've got to help me just this once! :Vegeta: You want my help?! You've got some nerve asking me to help you! You still don't think I know what you did to me?! I have traveled to the other world. I know all about your technique, your Super-Saiyan 3. You hid it from me during our battle. You allowed me to believe that I can beat you! :Goku: Yeah, that's part true. I do have the ability to become a Super-Saiyan 3. But hey, I can only do it for a short time. :Vegeta: Ahh, that's enough of your lies!! Prideless!! Do you not realize my humiliation?! Just stay away from me! :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) I hope that you two are done fighting each other. Because now it's my turn to have a little fun. :Goku: Look, if we don't do something soon, we'll be history. Along with this whole planet. :Vegeta: Why do I care?! :Goku: Wake up! Majin Buu's eaten everyone we care about! Everyone is gone! Even Bulma! :Vegeta: Uh!? :Goku: They've become part of Buu! They can't even die! I just thought the least we could do is put our old differences aside, just this once, and really work together! We owe that to our teammates! Our families, Vegeta! Our friends! Look, you've always talked about our Saiyan race, how we're the last of a mighty people. Well, it's time we accept we're starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we're caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We've lost our old race, Vegeta! Let's not lose this one too! Meet Vegito :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) The only thing this two-man fusion has done is make you twice as foolish as before. :Elder Kai: Honestly, I worry about these Saiyans. Seems their love of battle might work against them. But if anyone is to defeat Majin Buu, it will be them. You can bet a nickel on that. :Dabura: (to Chi-Chi) Your boy has a heart of fine gold. I know he's around here somewhere. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) Every time I have destroyed a planet, I have taken a piece of its energy with me. This orb is the culmination of ions of destruction. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) But you still don't compare. No one compares to me. :Vegito: You're wrong, Buu. I'm destined to destroy you. Rip in the Universe :Vegito: (to Super Buu) It's quality, not quantity, my friend. And our union wasn't achieved by kidnappings. Hmm... but if you're sure you can win this fight with petty theft, come prove it. :Vegito: (to Super Buu) You villains never really do take true pride in your fighting skills. It takes more than eyesight and a strong arm to be a warrior. :Kibitokai: (to Elder Kai) I'm sorry, but I've been dreading Majin Buu for so long. And now, seeing his defeat, it's a relief I can't describe! :Vegito: I'd say add some spice. But I don't think anything would get your bad taste out of my mouth. I'm taking you off the menu. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) You've got some nerve making me into a joke! I'll destroy you, I swear if it's the last thing I do! I'm not your entertainment! :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) You led me to this, you mortal freak! It's your fault! Vegito... Downsized :Vegito: (after popping Super Buu's antenna) Come now, you shouldn't be angry. You know I was only trying to help you. Besides, you looked ridiculous with that big banana on your head. This is a much better look for you. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) You! I hate you! :Vegito: Hey, that was a clever idea, using that Kamehameha wave, Buu. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) Grr... :Vegito: No, really. And then that Galick Gun. Whoah, yeah. I could've been killed. Hmm...maybe I am exaggerating a little bit, but I could've at least gotten a bruise or a little cut. :Dabura: So this is love. Beautiful lovely love. Oo, now I've seen it with my own eyes. Love, the most powerful force in the world. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) I like your style. You're going to make great candy! :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) Should I chew you to bits, or lick you to death? The Incredible Fighting Candy :Yamcha: (in Other World) You know, shoot, if this place had some pretty girls, I wouldn't even care about going back to Earth. Let Majin Buu have it. All we like is the chicks. :Elder Kai: As long as that beast is still alive, the entire physical cosmos faces extinction. :Vegito: You're coming apart on me, Majin Buu. Is this how you want it to end, huh? So much for the tough warrior. :Vegito: Are you so blind that you still can't see the difference between your power and mine? :Vegito: (to himself) Alright, Majin Buu. You've cursed the Earth with your presence long enough. Your time's about to expire. The Innards of Buu :Elder Kai: (about Super Buu absorbing Vegito) He's having trouble digesting those two. I have that problem with Mexican food. :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) I should've saved some people. It's not as fun without hearing their ridiculous cries for help! :Super Buu: (Gohan absorbed) There will be no one left who has the audacity to stop me! Soon, I will be the sole proprietor of the entire universe! :Vegeta: I prefer to be the captain of my own ship. :Vegeta: (in Super Buu's body, as they are about to be digested) What are we going to do? :Goku: We're going to get sucked into that hole. :Vegeta: No, Kakarot, I mean how are we going to stop it? Mind Trap :Vegeta: (Inside Super Buu's Head) Okay, use your instincts, Kakarot. Right or left? :Goku: Hmm. I'd have to say... left! :Vegeta: Good. Then I'm going right! :Goku: (In a hurt tone of voice) That's not very nice! :Vegeta: You follow your instincts and I will follow mine. (begins walking away) :Goku: Fine! Have it your way! (Sticks his tongue out at Vegeta) :Vegeta: Fool! You know you're just digging your own grave! :Hercule: (about Super Buu) Look, I don't wanna fight 'im! :Dende: Well, that's good, because no sane person would. But we're gonna do it anyway. :Vegeta: (about the thought manifestations they are fighting inside Super Buu's head) Not even a little scratch. These look-alikes are not made of flesh and bone. :Goku: Yeah. But it sure does feel like it when these guys come after us. :Elder Kai: That buffoon Majin Buu just couldn't keep his thoughts straight. All he could think about are pastries! Deadly Vision :Vegeta: That pose is not fit for a Saiyan warrior. It's too prissy. :Goku: What? Is that all? :Vegeta: What do you mean "is that all?" That's enough! Where's your dignity? We're Saiyans! :Goku: Hmm...but no one's going to see us. Gosh, Vegeta, is it really that bad? :Vegeta: Grr...we're fighters! Not ballet dancers, you oaf! :Goku: (to Super Buu) I think I know how to get that smirk off your ugly mug. I'm going to renovate your face. :Vegeta: Saiyans cheek to cheek in battle. What's next? :Super Buu: Knock, knock! :Vegeta: Who's there? :Super Buu: Buu. :Vegeta: Buu who? :Super Buu: Aw, don't cry. Everyone has to die sometime. :Goku: Hey, easy there. He's doing it on purpose. We can't let him get to us. We've got to keep our cool. It's the only way we're going to be able to beat him. :Vegeta: You're right, Kakarot. A warrior must remain detached. Evil Kid Buu! :Super Buu: You've lasted pretty long. How a weakling like you still has energy left is beyond me. :Goku: Yeah, well, I don't expect you to be able to comprehend me. :Goku: (after they escape from Super Buu's head and his friends pop up in the air) Look Vegeta! People popcorn! :Vegeta: What is he on? :Goku: Fresh air and sunshine. Wow. :Vegeta: That was a disgusting experience. :Goku: Aw. It wasn't that bad. :Vegeta: Speak for yourself. :Vegeta: (as Super Buu is painfully struggling to maintain his form) Watch. He's about to change. :Goku: Into a better dancer, I hope. :Vegeta: He's shrunk. And you were so worried. :Goku: Ha. You weren't worried, huh? You had white knuckles and you know it. End of Earth :Vegeta: (Vegeta puts Trunks and Piccolo on the ground) Pod life is no life at all. :Goku: No kidding. I hope they're alright. (Goku puts Gohan and Goten on the ground) There you go, little man. :Vegeta: They did well to stay alive. That was a feat in and of itself. :Goku: Yeah, that's for sure. :Kibitokai: But, as with most harmonious times, a period of disharmony was soon to follow. :Kibitokai: I, too, would've perished on that day like all of the others. I didn't stand a chance against Majin Buu. I was staring death in the face. :Vegeta: Hey, Buu! It's your business if you want to blow up the planet! But fight us first, you little coward! :Vegeta: (about Kid Buu) I can't believe that maniac blew up the Earth! True Saiyans Fight Alone :Dende: That's no ordinary old man. He's a Kai. :Hercule: He does look a little strange. A Kai? What's that? Some sort o' purple leprechaun? :Dende: No. The Kais are the illustrious overseers of the universe. Each Kai protects one of the quadrants. But these two, they're actually Supreme Kais. No one in the whole universe has more authority than them. :Hercule: Really? Hmm...uh... I've got a question then. If these two are so great and powerful, why don't they stop Majin Buu. :Elder Kai: Eh? :Kibitokai: Uh? :Dende: Uh... :Elder Kai: They saved this nut? My word. :Hercule: Hey, they have pointy ears, too. And I'm thinkin' you must be one of them, kid. :Dende: Eh... :Hercule: Hey! :Dende: Uh? :Hercule: Yeah, now I get it. Aha ha ha! This is all a dream! Aha ha ha! Just a silly old dream! Of course, of course. Now it all makes sense. First of all, there couldn't be somebody who's stronger than me, the undisputed Martial Arts Champion of the World! Ha, ha ha! Secondly, pink monsters like Buu don't exist and neither do purple people with pointy ears, now do they?! And, there's no such thing as little green men that guard the Earth from evil! :Dende: But, sir... :Hercule: And how absurd is this? Look at all those moons! (Hercule starts running to the edge of a mountain) :Dende: Hey, wait! Where are you going? :Hercule: I'm gonna fly away. It's my dream and I can do whatever I want. (Hercule reaches the edge) Hey! Yo! Majin Buu! I don't care if this is a dream! No one hurts my daughter, Videl, or the Earth! Do ya got that, pal! I'm comin' for you, you pink stink! Prepare to die! :Dende: Uh... :Hercule: Oh...yeah...oh...okay... (Hercule jumps off the cliff) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Hercule hits the ground) Oh, the...the pain...oh... How can it hurt so bad if this is a dream? Uh.... :Elder Kai: You can't pay for entertainment like this. :Kibitokai: Wait. I'm not sure what the Dragon Balls are, but I'm a Kai. My instantaneous movement is not limited by distance. I can go anywhere I want, see? :Vegeta: (after Goku suggests to the Elder Kai that he'd provide a woman for him to kiss) Hey, Kakarot! :Goku: Uh? :Vegeta: You wouldn't happen to be talking about Bulma by any chance!? :Goku: Hee hee hee... :Vegeta: Oh, you are, aren't you!? You idiot! How could you!? Don't you have any sense at all? Let him kiss your woman! :Goku: But she's not near as pretty as Bulma is, see? It's a compliment. :Olibu: (to Kid Buu) So what? What did you prove? That you're a big loudmouth, huh? :Yamcha: (about Kid Buu's blast) That attack isn't meant for us. He's gonna blow up the whole darn planet! Battle for the Universe Begins :Goku: (about Kid Buu) No. This can't go on anymore. He's killed too many innocent people. It's not right! :Hercule: This Buu has a screw loose. :Kibitokai: (about Hercule and Bee) Oh no! What have we done? We forgot to bring that other man and his dog with us when we left! :Elder Kai: That poor dog. :King Kai: That's Buu. You fought him yourself a long time ago, remember? Hello? He was wreaking havoc all over the universe... total destruction... a mess... :West Kai: Ahhh! You gotta be kidding me! That's him? That's Bibidi's madman? He's been revived again? This is terrible! :Goku: Okay. On to plan B. Whatever that is. Vegeta's Respect :Goku: (as a Super Saiyan 3, to Kid Buu) I know we're both under a lot of pressure, but let's try to keep our heads on our shoulders. :Frieza: (about Goku) He's not that great. I know I could've beat him if I didn't lose both of my legs! Lousy, no good Saiyan monkey! (Frieza sticks his tongue out) :Cell: Who's Goku fighting with? That imp's giving him a tougher fight than I did and he quit against me. :Goz: I don't know, but I do like that pink. :Mez: He sure packs a wallop. :Babidi: (to himself) You disobedient, disrespectful creature. Buu, I hope you get blown to smithereens. How dare you make a mockery out of me!? Heh heh heh heh. Do it, Goku! Beat the Buu! :Vegeta: (after Goku is beaten by Kid Buu) Look, I know it's your turn, Kakarot. But, I think I better cut in at this point. Unless you're finished eating dirt? :Vegeta:(to himself, while Goku is fighting against Kid Buu) Amazing. How do you do it, Kakarot? You've always been like this, ever since the day I first met you, always ready to meet the next challenge, even if it's bigger than you are. It was the same on Namek. You had improved so much that it made Recoome look like he was standing still! Your power had increased so dramatically since our battle on Earth that I thought you had done it. I thought... that you had become... a Super Saiyan! It tore me apart! How could a low class soldier accomplish so easily what I, I had struggled my whole life to achieve? After three millenia it has finally happened! A new Super Saiyan has emerged! And somehow, I have become this pompous witness! Then, at last, it happened. I too, transformed. After living every moment of every day for the singular purpose of surpassing you, I finally became a Super Saiyan myself. The prince had reclaimed his throne and fulfilled his destiny! But no matter how strong I became, your power still exceeded mine. At first I thought it was your loved ones, that it was your instinct to protect them that spurred you on, and pushed you beyond your limits. But then I found myself with a family of my own. And my power didn't increase at all... I used to fight for the sheer pleasure of it, for the thrill of the hunt! Oh, I had the strength unmeasurable. I spared no one. And yet, you showed mercy to everyone, even your fiercest enemies... even me! Yet you never fought to kill, or for revenge, only to test your limits, and to push yourself beyond them, to become the strongest you could possibly be. How can a Saiyan fight like that and at the same time be so gentle that he wouldn't hurt a fly? Oh, it makes me angry just thinking about it! But, perhaps it is my anger that has made me blind to the truth for so long. I see it now, this day has made it all too clear. You're better than me, Kakarot. You are the best. Minute of Desperation :Goku: (Super Saiyan 3) I feel like a hamster on a wheel. Doesn't matter how much energy I put out. I still don't get anywhere. :Goku: (Super Saiyan 3) I'll need time! :Vegeta: How much time? :Goku: If I even had one minute... just one minute with no interruptions. :Vegeta: In this fight, one minute is eternity. :Vegeta: Your minute. I've got it covered. Get the rest that you need. :Goku: (Super Saiyan 3) But Vegeta, you could die. :Vegeta: If I can't last one lousy minute, then perhaps I deserve to die. :Goku: Hey, that's not true. :Vegeta: Sixty seconds, Kakarot. :Vegeta: (to Kid Buu) You're no warrior! You're just a mindless freak of nature! A big wad of spit out chewing gum! :Vegeta: You're nothing. Just a trickster. I am a warrior! The Saiyan prince! Vegeta!!! Old Buu Emerges :Hercule: (to Kid Buu) You had your way with those other two, but let's see how you do against the World Champion. :Elder Kai: So the Evil Buu spit the Good Buu out like a piece of used up chewing gum. That means he'll attack Mister Satan now. But I guess it doesn't really matter at this point. :Kibitokai: I don't know. He has a few serious character flaws, that's for sure. But as fate would have it, he's the last human alive. You see? The sole survivor. :Hercule: (to Kid Buu) Alright, you scoundrel. I'll give you one last chance. If you don't wanna be destroyed, then surrender now. Or at least apologize. :Majin Buu: (to Kid Buu, about Hercule) You leave alone. Him Buu's buddy. :Majin Buu: Me big Buu. Why little Buu stronger? Hmm... Earth Reborn :Elder Kai: The Dragon Balls? We can't use them to settle our affairs. :Dende: But sir, Vegeta needs them. He must have a plan. :Elder Kai: Plan Shman. No can do. :Dende: Yeah, but this isn't our affair. Don't you see, it's everyone's. And if we don't do everything in our power to help, we're as guilty as Buu. :Elder Kai: Alright, take it easy. You made your point. :Vegeta: Kakarot, how many times have you saved the world up until now? :Goku: Hmm...what? How many? I'm not sure. :Vegeta: Just a ball park. :Goku: Well, gosh. Half a dozen, at least. :Vegeta: Then perhaps it's time to let the world fend for itself for once. :Muuri: Sometimes, a guardian must follow his heart instead of the rules. :Dende: This is awful. We didn't give Porunga that ability because Nameks don't believe in wishing people back to life. :Muuri: Ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. As Earthlings say, "chill out." After that Frieza debacle, we restyled the Dragon Balls and increased Porunga's power. :Dende: You mean he can grant the wish!? :Muuri: Yes, he can. :Elder Kai: Oh, sure. Just great. So much for the natural evolution of the universe. :Krillin: Am I going crazy, or are we really back on Kami's lookout? :Oolong: What do you mean? You've always been crazy. Call to Action :Dabura: Dear Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma... I'm so glad you made it home. Oh, how I wish I could've joined you. But not this time. For too long, love has been a stranger in my cold heart. Maybe next time, dear ones. Maybe next time. :Vegeta: I've learned not to underestimate the power of the human race. :Vegeta: (about Earth's people) Darn those idiots! Don't they care about their own world? They're like children! Everything has to be done for them! When are you going to grow up! Can't you Earthlings do anything for yourselves? :Frieza: Heh heh heh heh heh. Vegeta is a master tactician. His plan is excellent. Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh. Except for one thing. He put his faith in a plebeian race from the Dark Ages. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I finally get to see those monkeys fry! Ha ha ha ha ha! :Vegeta: (to the people of Earth) Stand up for your planet. Raise your hands. Lend your strength. And get rid of Majin Buu before he gets rid of you. People of Earth Unite :Upa: (about Goku) Hey, father. Who is that? :Bora: Well, I think you know. The scar on my chest reminds us. It's Goku, our friend, who rescued me from death itself. There's no doubt. :Android 17: (about Goku) It's been a long time since I heard that voice. (Android 17 sees two hunters walking in the woods and points his shotgun at them so they can raise their hands for Goku's Spirit Bomb) Well, what do we have here? Two more volunteers. :Hunter 1: No way. :Hunter 2: Yeah, I forgot her anniversary. :Hunter 1: Aw, man. (The two hunters raise their hands out of fright when they see Android 17 is pointing his shotgun at them) :Android 17: Hey, you beat me to it. (Android 17 raises his hand) :Vegeta: No way. I won't let it happen. No pink mutant freak is going to defeat me! :Hercule: Idiots! Don't they have any brains?! (to the people of Earth) What's wrong with you ingrates? Can't you lend us a hand? Come on! How many times have I saved you people, huh? :Piccolo: (about Mister Satan convincing the people of Earth to provide their energy for Goku's Spirit Bomb) Go champ. I don't believe it. That guy. I swear. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Spirit Bomb Triumphant :King Cold: (about Goku) How preposterous. He would lose just to save Vegeta? :Frieza: Heh heh heh. That Saiyan is such a sucker. :Babidi: (to himself) Buu! I hope you die, you spoiled brat! :Vegeta: Don't disgrace our efforts with your sentimental rubbish! Launch the bomb! :Goku: No! You're the one who got us this far! :Goku: (after seeing Hercule grab and save Vegeta) He's got Vegeta! Ah! Way to go, champ! You really are a hero! :Hercule: (after Vegeta tells Hercule to take more energy from the Earthlings, although they might die as a result of losing too much energy) Oh, please forgive me. But I can't. I can't. It would destroy me. :Vegeta: What do you mean? :Hercule: I've been a shameless fake my whole life. But they believed me. They loved me. So if I turn my back on them now, what will it make me? :Vegeta: Grr... :Hercule: Not even I could sink that low. It would be worse than death to betray them like that. :Goku: (to Kid Buu) Maybe you'll come back someday as...as a better person, I hope. I'd like that. Perhaps we'll have a little one on one. Celebrations with Majin Buu :Hercule: (about Majin Buu) He fought that Evil Buu with all he had. :Vegeta: Oh, right! And what if he's not all gone!? What if he blows his stack again and produces another killing machine!? What then!? :Hercule: Well, I don't know. :Vegeta: Well, I do! It would mean the end of the world! You might be willing to take that gamble! But I'm not! :Goku: Let's see. I guess we could keep Buu indoors and away from everyone for the first six months. Then we could use the Dragon Balls to wish the Earthling's memory of Buu away. See, it's that simple. :Elder Kai: Yeah, sure. Just wish it away. Great. Eh... :Goku: Well, then. It's all settled, right? :Vegeta: Yes, that's a brilliant idea... if you don't have a brain! :Majin Buu: Buu needs money for ice cream, Buu want ice cream, but Buu needs money for ice cream, so Buu want money. :Bulma: If Vegeta and Trunks think they could just fly off every time the shopping takes more than an hour, they've got another thing coming! :Goku: (to Gotenks) If I were you guys, I'd stay fused together so Chi-Chi could only spank you once! He's Always Late :Goku: (to a pterodactyl) I have a family of my own I need to tend to. Two boys and a wife. An extremely angry wife who probably wants to kill me right now. :Hercule: So, then guardians aren't forbidden to attend parties? :Dende: If they are, it's a bit late now. :Bulma: (Goku hasn't shown up to the party) It's just not the same without him, is it? :Chi-Chi: Gosh. You really care for Goku. Hey, I know! How 'bout we trade mates! Vegeta for Goku! :Bulma: Huh? :Chi-Chi: Vegeta's not as sweet, but he's certainly more dependable. I think it evens out. :Bulma: Hmm... (everyone laughs) :Yamcha: Hey, I'm available, ladies! What do ya say, huh? :Chi-Chi: We're talking an even trade. We don't want a downgrade. :Goku: (to Gohan, after arriving late) Where's your mother? :Chi-Chi: I'll tell you where I am! On lonely street! When you were dead, you had an excuse! But now it's just shameless neglect! :Goten: So dad, what was the most weirdest part of the day? :Goku: Well, I'll tell ya! I've eaten plenty of fish, but that's the first time one ate me! Granddaughter Pan :Goku: Well, it's uh... just that you look middle aged. :Bulma: Shut your rude mouth! I'll have you know that most people think I look good for my age! Excuse me for not being an alien monster that never changes! :Vegeta: We Saiyans evolved as a warrior race. We retain our youthfulness so we can fight longer. :Bulma: Hmph! I guess your race didn't evolve with enough brains to have good manners! :Goku: You can't beat those stadium hot dogs! :Vegeta: Hot dogs? Enough already. Tell me the real reason you're fighting. :Goku: Okay. But I'd really rather talk about hot dogs! :Vegeta: So your son has the same slack attitude as mine. :Goku: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. Well, it's easy to get a little soft in times of peace. :Vegeta: Pan has the right attitude. I'm going to enter as well. And guess what else? Trunks is entering. Aren't you, son? :Trunks: Huh? :Vegeta: If you don't, I'll cut your allowance in half! :Trunks: (when entering the World Tournament stadium) Hey, Goten, who was it that won last time we fought here? :Goten: That was last time. Buu's Reincarnation :Wild Tiger: (to Pan) Oh, I see. Messin' with Wild Tiger? Well, that's not too smart. Dumb kid. :Uub: Heaven help me. What am I gonna do? I... I promised everyone that I would win the prize and come back with lots of food. I can't go back empty-handed. :Wild Tiger: What are you bozos belly-achin' about? I have to fight a little bitty kid! The mighty Wild Tiger doin' battle with a toddler? Come on... (Pan sticks her tongue at Wild Tiger) Ah, this is stupid. They shouldn't even let you in. This isn't a tournament for breast-feeding babies. :Otokoski: Well, I'm happy with my match-up. (Otokoski puts his hand on Trunks' shoulder) :Trunks: Eh!? :Otokoski: Yo. I'll be gentle with you, don't worry. :Knock: (to Vegeta) Hey, old man! Looks like we'll be fighting each other. Got a little attitude there. Is that it? Or are you just so old and ugly that you can't hear anymore? :Uub: (to Goku) My mom isn't fat! Grr! My family isn't ugly! Grr! And my father's not a bedwetter! Goku's Next Journey :Hercule: I think I'm gonna go take a nap. :Majin Buu: A nap? You no watch fight? :Hercule: Ah... who cares? Goku's gonna win. Then, he'll go to the finals and face the great Majin Buu. And, after that, the reigning champ, that'd be me, is gonna step in and beat the winner in the title fight. :Dende: (about Uub) Whoah, he's giving Goku a run for his money. :Piccolo: Heh. Indeed he is, Dende. And Goku must be loving it. He's waited ten years for this. :Uub: (to Goku) Your words are venom! :Goku: Hey, Vegeta. Sorry to disappoint you. I was really looking forward to one more bout with the prince of all Saiyans. :Vegeta: Heh. Don't worry about it. We couldn't play. Not here. When we fight, we'll need a whole planet for an arena. :Goku: Ha ha. You're too much. Bye, my friend. :Videl: You mean your dad's gone? Just like that? :Gohan: Yeah, he has his way of coming and going. :Chi-Chi: Uh... how could he...? :Bulma: I'm sorry, but Goku's going to have to grow up someday and realize that there's more to life than fighting. :Piccolo: He seemed happy to me. Moreso than in a long time. :Dende: Yeah, you're right, Piccolo. Site Navigation Category:Quotes